The Last Earthbender 100
by Shadow Wasserson
Summary: "The best thing about Sokka, Yue admitted to herself, were his hands." Snapshots of a world in which the elements are flipped 180 degrees. 36- Dreamer.
1. 01 Introduction

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Viacom.

**A/N:** The basic idea of this AU was inspired by conversations on RPGnet.

_The Last Earthbender_ features a 180° flip of the elements and character roles. I've seen similar concepts tried before, and I would like to offer my attempt, in the form of a 100 Theme Writing Challenge, as designed by Deviantart user darknessversuslight. With quite a lot of luck, I might be able to pull it off.

These oneshots will all take place in the Avatar: The Last Earthbender AU. They will vary in length. They will not be posted in order of prompt or chronologically, but will be arranged in chronological order after posting.

Also, I'm going to hand-wave the relative ages of Aang and the Airbenders compared to everyone else. I know it's illogical, but try to bear with it.

This series is dedicated to the chatbenders. Many of these ideas originated through discussions and RP with them.

**The Last Earthbender**

* * *

><p><strong>01. Introduction<strong>

_Fire. Air. Water. Earth. _

Uncle always tells us stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Water Tribes attacked.

Only the Avatar could master all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless hordes of waterbenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished into nothing.

A hundred years have passed, and the world is growing cold. The Water Tribes are nearing victory in this war. Five years ago, my father and many of our greatest admirals journeyed to the Earth Islands to help fight against the Water Tribe, leaving my sister and I with Uncle. But we are of age now, and we're going to join him in the fight.

Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Earth Kingdom and that the cycle is broken, but I think that he might be out there. I think that somehow the Avatar will return, and save the world.

* * *

><p><em>Fire. Air. Water. Earth.<em>

A long time ago, the Four Nations got along, more or less. Well, I suppose there have always been wars and conflicts, but they were all relatively minor.

Now, everything is falling apart. The Water Tribe barbarians have drowned the world in brine, and the Avatar disappeared like a ne'er do well. And as much as it would be nice to have someone with that much power on our side, it looked like we in the Fire Nation would have to stand on our own.

At least, that's what I used to think. You see, after a hundred years of war had passed, my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Earthbender named Toph. And although her earthbending skills are great, her people skills… are sub-par.

But I have no doubt, that with her earthbending and the might of the Fire Nation, we will turn the tide of war once and for all. We _will_ save the world.

* * *

><p><em>Fire. Air. Water. Earth.<em>

A hundred years ago, my people embraced their destiny and followed the rising seas. And with the power of the ocean and the blessing of the moon, we have triumphed again and again.

But there are troubling signs. The skies grow colder. The crops are failing. And people are dying. I need to stop this pain, and I need the Avatar to do it.

With the Avatar by my side, I will save the world. And no one is going to stop me.

* * *

><p><em>Fire. Air <em>(that's the best one!)._ Water. Earth._

So, a hundred years ago, everyone got along and we were all friends. But then, the Water Tribe did something weird to the moon, and now everything is like, under water. And we thought the Avatar was gonna help, but… he kinda disappeared.

But guess what! My new friends Zuko and Azula found the new Avatar! Her name is Toph, and she's _such_ an amazing earthbender it's _crazy_. And now we're going on adventures all over the world, isn't that great?

Some people think that Toph won't be enough to help us… but I think that if anyone can save the world, it's her.

* * *

><p><em>Fire. Air. Water. Earth.<em>

It wasn't that long ago that we were in love. Fine, some things aren't meant to be. I get it.

But c'mere, let me tell you something. The world is screwed up. Majorly. The Avatar can't help. My sister can't help. Nothing can help. And there's nothing worth saving anyway.

That's why we need to start over. Feel her light? The world must be cleansed to be saved.

* * *

><p><em>Fire. Air. Yadda yadda yadda.<em>

Okay people, listen up! You know the story. Four elements, big flood, blah blah blah war.

Well, I'm Toph, I'm the Avatar, and if you all don't straighten up, I'm going to kick your butts so hard your grandkids will feel it!

You hear that, Water Tribe? I'm gonna save the whole freakin' world.


	2. 85 Falling

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Viacom.

**A/N: **Flashback.

**The Last Earthbender**

* * *

><p><strong>85. Falling<strong>

"Hi, Princess Yue! I made you something." The son of the visiting Southern War-Chief extended his hand proudly.

Princess Yue smiled, and looked down. It was a crude driftwood carving of a… gopher bear?

"Actually, it's a fish," he corrected. "See, it has a fin."

Yue giggled. "That's so sweet."

The southern boy, Sokka, grinned widely, then looked away shyly. "So, uh, uh… you've got a really nice city."

Yue nodded. "I suppose so. I've never left it."

"Really?" Sokka looked surprised. "But you're the Princess! Haven't you seen the rest of your tribe?"

Yue brushed a lock of ivory hair behind her ear self-consciously. "No. My father thinks that it's unsafe outside of the city."

"Unsafe?" Sokka frowned.

"It's what he says," replied Yue. "And I can't leave without his permission."

Sokka inhaled, then put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said. The Princess blushed, and Sokka leaned in. "I want to show you something."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Yue looked uneasy as the two of them picked their way up the face of the glacier. "I'm not allowed out here on my own, especially not this early…"<p>

"You're not on your own! You've got me!" Sokka flashed a grin through the predawn light. "Don't worry, Princess. I'll protect you. I promise."

Reaching the top, Sokka offered his hand to Yue, pulling her up the last step. Then, he pointed. "Okay, now _look_."

The sun was rising over the ocean, painting the sky scarlet. The sea glittered with flecks of light. The city of the Northern Water Tribe was flush with soft pinks, like it was carved out of something far more vibrant than ice.

"I saw this spot while our boats were pulling in," explained Sokka. "It looked like it was really high up, and might be the first spot to get light in the morning, so…" he trailed off, seeing the look in Yue's eyes.

"It's beautiful, Sokka. Thank you." The Princess smiled. "But you know what?"

Sokka tilted his head. "What?"

"I think _that_ spot is even higher."

Then, Yue took off, laughing, hitching up her robes as she ran across the flat glacier top. She was headed for a small hill, her boots sinking into the fresh, unmarked snow.

"Hey! Come back!" Sokka ran after her, stepping awkwardly into Yue's footprints. As they drew near to the top of the hill, Yue slowed, letting Sokka catch up. She turned and looked at him, face glowing in the blood-gold dawn. Sokka was struck speechless by how beautiful she was.

Yue sat, and Sokka sat next to her, looking out over the city. "It's sad," said Yue, after a moment. "I can see everywhere I've ever been, from right here." She sighed. "Your life sounds so…" She paused. "Exciting."

"Oh, well…" Sokka looked flustered. "It's… eventful."

But once again, Yue's expression had fallen. "Our city must seem… dull."

"Dull? Huh? No, no it's not dull!" Sokka crouched down next to the Princess, his expression earnest. "Your city is beautiful! It's… it's gorgeous! All the- the canals and the little boat thingies!"

Yue smiled. "Gondolas."

"Yeah! The gondolas are great… and the company isn't bad either."

Yue blushed at that, and bit her lip.

"Hey," said Sokka, and then, all in one breath: "How about you come with me?"

Yue startled. "What?"

"How about you come with me? I mean, not necessarily all the way to the South Pole, if you don't want to, but my dad and I are going to be touring the Northern Annex, and-"

"Oh, Sokka, That's so kind of you. But I really can't leave. My father's the chief, he'd never allow…"

"I'm a chief's son!" protested Sokka. "I'm a Prince!"

"It's kind of you," repeated Yue, and turned her body away.

Sokka bit his tongue. He was losing her! He had to do something…

"You're so beautiful," he said.

Yue's eyes went wide, and for a moment Sokka feared that he'd done something wrong. But then she pressed her lips to his, and for a few moments he was lost in bliss.

"Oh," said Sokka, when they parted. "Wow."

But Yue, to his immense confusion, had tears in her eyes.

"Yue! What's wrong? Am… am I that bad a kisser?"

Yue laughed, but the tears began trickling down her cheeks.

"Oh no. You're not… engaged or anything, are you?"

"No!" Yue choked, and shook her head. "I'm not…"

She turned away, and looked out at the horizon, where the sun was now entirely free of the sea.

Hesitantly, Sokka put his arm around her shoulders. "Yue…"

"I'm going to die."

When Yue spoke, her words were so disconnected, so alien, that Sokka wasn't sure he was hearing her right. He almost laughed, at the sheer absurdity of it.

"You're a what?"

"I'm going to die."

"You're… no you're not!"

Yue lifted a hand, and put it on Sokka's cheek. "I am."

Then she told him. About how she was born half-dead. About how the Moon Spirit had saved her, had blessed her, marked her, _touched_ her. "Sokka, I've been chosen," she said. "The High Shamans… they know I have to become a sacrifice. I have to…" She paused. "I have to become the moon."

"But that's not…" Sokka trailed off. That wasn't how they did it in the Southern Tribe. But this wasn't the South. He put his hand over hers and squeezed it. "That can't be right. They're wrong."

"It's my fate." There was a tone of finality in her voice, like a blade falling.

"They're _wrong._" The chief's son was looking right at her, his expression desperate.

Yue shook her head sadly. "It's what the Shamans say."

For a moment, Sokka said nothing. He first looked conflicted, then determined. And he kissed her again.

Yue jerked back in surprise. "Sokka-! We… we can't do this. I'm going to _die._"

"When?" asked the southerner, leaning forward intently.

"I don't know… A few years, a few months…"

"Then we have time." He looked into her eyes, and squeezed her hand so hard it hurt. "Let's make the most of it."

"You don't care?" Yue was fifteen. All the young men in the Northern Water Tribe should have been courting her. No one did. Who would want to marry a girl with this fate?

"No, I don't."

Sokka's voice was earnest and low, and it was likely at that moment that Yue fell.


	3. 27  Lost and Found

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Viacom.

**A/N: **Takes place at the beginning of Book 1. Thanks go to Som, Daneel, Explodyfaces. and Birdbrainblue.

This chapter has been changed from its original version.

**The Last Earthbender**

* * *

><p><strong>27. Lost and Found<strong>

"You're getting sloppy, Zuko."

The prince looked up from his kata_,_ and frowned at his sister. It was a menacing frown, emphasized by the old burn scar that stretched from his cheekbones to his chin.

"How was that sloppy? I did it exactly like I always do!"

"No, you didn't." Azula smirked from her spot seated on the deck. "Your left foot was misaligned, your right sword wasn't drawn in close enough, and your eyes look distracted. A foe could take advantage of that."

Zuko continued to frown. He didn't challenge Azula to do better. He knew her better than that. "I was not distracted!"

"Your lying is similarly sloppy." Azula got to her feet and walked over to her brother. "What's bothering you?"

Zuko ran a hand through his hair. "I… It's just been so long. I wonder if Father has… changed."

"I imagine he has," replied Azula dryly. "Being on the front lines always seems to change people."

"No, I mean… nevermind." Zuko looked away.

Azula shrugged. "Suit yourself. Do you know what you're going to say to him?"

"No," said Zuko softly. "I don't."

"I suggest planning ahead, so you don't make a fool of yourself."

Zuko glared, but before he could reply, a shout came from the ship's helm. "Land! Land ho!"

Zuko and Azula ran to the bow, and indeed, there was a ridge of land on the horizon. "See if you can find a harbor." said Zuko. "It could be the rendezvous point."

"_Could_ be?" wondered Azula. "Or is?"

"What other land could there be, east of the walls?" asked Zuko. "There's nothing but ocean for miles!"

Azula frowned, and bent down to look through the ship's spyglass. "I don't want to waste time disembarking when it's not the right place. Especially because, if you haven't noticed, this would be the perfect location for an ambush."

Zuko looked into the spyglass. Indeed, the island's high fjords could easily hide a fleet of Water Tribe catamarans.

"We should go around, and see if there is a more open place to draw close with the ship," continued Azula. Zuko nodded, though it rankled him that his sister had spotted the danger before he did.

There was a decent beach on the other side, though it was gravelly and rough. Zuko glanced around. The island was mostly jagged, dark rock, sharp as glass and occasionally speckled with small herbs and grasses. It was utterly treeless.

"Charming place," said Azula, before sending some of the crew to look for a water source. "I imagine this will become the next Ember Island."

"Only if the Water Tribes don't take it first," muttered Zuko.

"I doubt they'd find this place interesting," said Azula, and smirked. "Unless they knew it was currently the location of two valuable potential hostages."

The scouting party reported that the island was very small, probably less than a square mile, and that while it had a large hill in its center, it didn't seem to have a source of water or any local population. The siblings determined that to watch for Ozai, they would wait on the island's highest point.

"It makes sense to meet on a deserted island," said Azula, as the two of them and the crew picked their way up the slope of sharp rocks. "After all, Father wouldn't want to risk rumors spreading amongst the local populace of our presence. And most of the habitable islands have long been occupied by refugees. So an uninhabitable island is most prudent."

When they got to the top, Zuko left Lieutenant Jee to direct the crew, saying; "I'm going to survey the island."

"Are you certain you want to go alone?" asked Azula, and when Zuko gave her a look, she continued quietly. "I'm still not convinced that this island is safe from ambush."

"I can take care of myself," growled Zuko.

"Maybe. But it's always safer with two."

Zuko considered this for a moment, then grabbed his twin Dao. Better to be safe.

* * *

><p>Zuko rounded a corner, and found himself looking down a steep slope of bare rock, eventually ending in the sea. The slope was broken only by a large bulge, emerging like a tumor from the side of the hill. The rock of the bulge was completely different from the rest of the rock on the island, smooth and dark and reflective. It seemed… <em>off<em>, somehow, and Zuko felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. What _was_ that?

Cautiously, the fire prince approached the rock. It seemed to be glowing from within, like there was a light inside, but the volcanic glass was too dark and opaque to see what was causing it. He put one hand on the stone. It felt like obsidian, though smoother, like some giant had blown hot magma into a sphere and let it cool. He could almost see something in it that looked vaguely human…

"Zuko? What are you doing?"

The fire prince didn't jump at being startled, but whirled, swords half-drawn. "Oh, Azula." He paused. "I'm just… surveying the island. Reconnaissance."

"Reconnaissance." Azula snorted. "Have you found any evidence of Water Tribe presence, or are you just traipsing about touching rocks?"

"I'm keeping an eye out, Azula."

Azula looked around, taking in the scene. "Hm. Are you certain this is the rendezvous point, Zuko? If it were, Father should already be here."

"He may have been delayed. We'll wait for him." Zuko didn't meet Azula's eyes when he spoke, and instead seemed to be staring over her left shoulder.

"How long?" Azula's voice was sharp. "How long will we wait here on this barren hunk of rock for his arrival?"

"Until he gets here."

Azula groaned audibly, and put a hand to her temple. "Zuko. Brother. Our supplies are limited, and the longer we stay, the more likely we are to be found by hostiles. We cannot camp here more than a few days."

"And if Father comes after that, and finds us gone?" Zuko frowned deeply. "We can't disappoint him."

Azula shook her head. "The sensible course is to set a schedule for our departure."

"Father _said_ he'd be here! Are you saying Father would lie to us?"

The princess sighed. "I'm saying that Father puts the war first, as he should. If he's forced to choose between coming to meet us or staying to see a battle through, you and I both know what his decision would be."

"We could _help_ him in a battle, Azula! That's why we're here!"

"True," said Azula, and smirked. "Well, I could, at least."

Zuko's back went stiff. "I can, too."

"Of course you can," replied Azula, condescension dripping from every word. "Seeing as you can barely firebend." She snorted. "But please, Zuko, Father's only letting you come along and join him out of _pity_. What tactical advantage could you possibly offer him?"

Zuko sputtered, his hands clenched into fists. "I've been training for years to join Father and- I can firebend!" He sounded almost petulant.

Azula's brow arched. "Then prove it. Show me."

Zuko snarled, and punched forward at Azula. Barely a flicker of fire came out.

For a moment, both siblings simply stared at his fist. Then, Azula burst out laughing.

"Pathetic! And you think Father wants you by his side!"

"Stop laughing! He does! And even if I can't… I _can_ fight, Azula! I can and I _will!"_ Zuko gestured angrily, and as he did, a massive gout of flame roared out from his hands. But, it went the wrong way, behind him, burning the side of the obsidian boulder. The prince didn't seem to notice.

"I can fight, and I _will_ make Father proud of me!"

Azula raised her eyebrows with interest as Zuko fireblasted the rock again, watching the volcanic glass begin to crack and melt under the heat.

"So what if I- if I'm not a _prodigy_ who makes _blue fire?_ I will help father to end the war, whether you think I can or NOT!"

This time, the fire Zuko made engulfed the boulder entirely, and a crack in its side split open with an ear-shattering shriek of breaking glass and a hiss of hot air escaping. The blast threw Zuko and Azula to the ground as shards of obsidian clattered around them.

And then, light.


	4. 91 Answers

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Viacom.

**A/N: **Takes place at the beginning of Season 1.

Thanks go to Birdbrainblue and Daneel for Beta-ing!

**The Last Earthbender**

* * *

><p><strong>91. Answers<strong>

When the glow subsided, there was a girl lying in the rubble. She couldn't have been older than thirteen.

"Don't get near her," said Azula, as soon as she was back on her feet. "It's a trap."

"I wasn't going to get near her," replied Zuko, affronted. "And how do you know it's a trap?"

"Never trust something you can't explain, Zuko. It might-"

"She's moving!" interrupted Zuko.

"What?"

The girl sat up and rubbed her head, groaning. Her clothes were covered with rock dust, but under the layer of grime they were clearly green and beige.

"No sudden movements!" Azula's demanded, voice snapping like a whip. She jabbed a finger at the girl. "Who are you? How are you alive?"

"I dunno," the girl huffed, holding her head with one hand and pushing Azula's finger away with the other. "Gimme a second, I feel like I've been trampled by a herd of camelephants."

Zuko frowned. "Azula, she's a kid."

"How is that relevant?" Azula focused her attention back on the girl. "What are you doing here?"

The girl got to her feet. "What happened?"

Azula's eyes narrowed. "We were wondering the same thing. Who are you?"

"I'm Toph Bei Fong." The girl sniffed, then spat on the ground. "Why, who are you?"

Azula's nose wrinkled. "You are _speaking_ to Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, daughter of Prince Ozai."

"I'm Prince Zuko," added her brother. "What were you doing in that rock?"

Toph shrugged. "Never heard of you. What are Fire Nation royalty doing all the way out here?"

"That is _nothing_ you need to know," snapped Azula. "We are the ones asking questions. Like what were you doing in that rock?"

Toph snorted. "I dunno. I must've gotten caught by the lava while I was trying stop the volcano."

"Volcano?" wondered Zuko. He looked at Azula, but she didn't return the glance. "How could you have been caught by lava? There haven't been any eruptions in this area for decades at least."

"Uh, I don't know where _you've_ been, but it _just_ erupted."

Azula's eyes narrowed. "How did you survive, then, if you claim to have been buried by lava?"

"Well…" the girl smirked. "I guess I'm just that awesome of an earthbender."

Azula stared a moment, then turned to Zuko. "This is obviously a trap, and not a well-thought out one."

"She doesn't look Water Tribe, Azula," replied her brother. "What if she really is?"

"That means nothing. _Think_ for a moment, brother. An innocent little girl, inside a rock, on a deserted island, found by _us_? These things don't just _happen_, Zuzu."

"Hey!" snapped Toph, hands curling into fists. "Who are you calling an 'innocent little girl?'"

"Oh, don't take it personally." Azula's tone was flippant. "It's all a relative matter. A great, hulking Water Tribe savage in an exploding rock wouldn't go over nearly as well, would it now? Though I admit she's not doing a good job of winning us over."

Toph shook her head. "What are you even talking about? And what's with you and waterbenders? Do you really expect to see any out here?"

"Waterbenders could be anywhere," said Zuko, looking out at the horizon. "This is contested land."

Toph frowned for a moment, then said; "Oh, I get it now. Why nothing you say makes sense, and why you claim to be Fire Nation royalty but don't have names that I recognize. You're both insane."

"We're not crazy," growled Zuko, and Azula rolled her eyes.

"I have to agree with my brother. We are both quite sane."

"Whatever you say, Princess. Nice job naming yourself after baby Azulon, by the way." Toph sighed. "This is just my luck, isn't it? Surviving the volcano only to be found by the local nut jobs."

Azula glared. "Who are you working for, Toph Bei Fong?"

"I'm not working for anyone, Princess Paranoia. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be going." The girl turned around and left.

Azula smirked. "Yes, do enjoy the rest of this very tiny island with no food or fresh water."

"Whatever." Toph walked down the slope, stepping assuredly with bare feet across the sharp volcanic stone. After a moment, Zuko followed.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" snapped Azula, but her brother didn't acknowledge her.

As soon as her toes touched the lapping waves at the base of the slope, Toph froze. "What?" she whispered, then yelled; "Why in all the Spirit World is there water all the way up here?"

Zuko spoke, standing a few yards back from the strange girl. "It's the ocean. Are you really an earthbender?"

Toph snorted. "Sure it is." She turned, and started to walk along the water's edge, her brows furrowed with frustration. "And yeah, of course I am."

Zuko came closer, following Toph as she skirted the sea's edge. "How did you survive? Are there others?"

"Uh, _duh._ It's called the Earth Kingdom for a _reason_." She stopped by a small boulder, and kicked it into the ocean with almost no effort. It hit the surface a few yards out with a tremendous splash.

Zuko looked at her in amazement, then said; "But… it hasn't been called the Earth Kingdom for a century."

Toph straightened, and started off again, this time at a steady jog, her feet leaving indentations in the stone.

"Where are you going?" called Zuko. "If there are others, then where are they?"

Toph paused, and dipped her toe into the water. She turned away with a growl. "I'm looking for the way down, to where things make sense!"

"There _is_ no way down, unless you want to swim for it."

Toph took off running, and the earth shook with her footfalls. Zuko tried to keep up, but slipped and stumbled on the loose rocks as he did.

"Stop! Why are you here? Why aren't you fighting in the war?"

Toph reached the water again, splashing in up to her knees. "Argh!" she cried. "What is going _on_ here?"

Zuko stopped next to her. "Why are you so surprised? How did you get here in the first place? It's an island, you must have come here somehow-"

Toph kicked another boulder, and it splashed down some distance away. "I wasn't on an island before."

At that, a strange thought sparked in Zuko's mind. "You… didn't know it was an island? How long were you in that rock?"

"I dunno. I guess I got hit pretty hard. A few hours? A day?"

Zuko looked at Toph intently. "This has been an island for a hundred years."

Toph shook her head. "No. It can't have been that long."

"It sounds impossible, but-"

"Maybe I was blown into the air," interrupted Toph. "To another… but no, that's not right. This is the same mountain. It's just under water now..."

"I think you were in there for a hundred years at least, Toph." Zuko tried to look sympathetic, but ended up just looking confused.

Toph whirled, expression furious. "I don't know if you're crazy or what, but I need some answers _now_. What happened here?"

"The Deluge," answered Zuko. "The seas rose."

Toph closed her eyes, and scowled. "The seas rose. To the top of this mountain. While I was sleeping."

"It sounds crazy," replied Zuko. "But if you remember the world before the water rose… it's the only explanation."

Toph opened her eyes, and glared at Zuko's chin. "Okay, this is a warning. If you are lying to me, I will crush you."

Zuko crossed his arms. "I'm not lying. You can see the ocean yourself."

The girl sniffed. "Actually, no."

Zuko frowned, and pointed at the sea. "It's right there."

"She's blind, Zuzu."

Zuko turned, and saw Azula step out from behind the boulder she'd been using to hide. Toph looked unsurprised.

Zuko blinked. "What?"

Azula let out a long-suffering sigh. "She doesn't meet your gaze, her eyes are cloudy with cataracts, and she had to go _feel_ the water to make sure it was there."

"Well, at least someone here is observant," snorted Toph.

"Although," continued Azula. "I do wonder how she didn't trip over all the rocks along the shore, like you did, Zuko."

"She was shaking the earth!" objected Zuko.

Toph shrugged. "I don't need to see, Princess."

The Fire Nation princess smirked. "I suppose you smelled them, then?"

"No. I see with earthbending. Like seeing with my feet." Toph pointed at Azula. "I can see you, that rock, that… there really isn't much on this island, is there?"

Azula's eyebrows rose with interest. "Hm… Well, because you can't see it, I'll assure you that we are on a tiny, uninhabited islet with no other land in sight."

"Listen," said Zuko. "If she's an earthbender, we should bring her to Father."

"Of course we'll bring her to Father," nodded Azula.

"Uh…" Toph raised her hand. "I'm right here, people."

Azula glanced at Toph with a calculating eye. "Especially if there's more earthbenders, where she came from…"

Toph put her hands on her hips. "You two aren't gonna just take me wherever you see fit."

Azula smirked. "Would you rather we leave you here?"

"No." Toph shook her head. "But I am going to have a say in where we're going." The earthbender shrugged and grinned. "I _am_ the Avatar, after all."


	5. 09 Death

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Viacom.

**A/N: **Takes place at the beginning of Book 2.

Edited from its original version

**The Last Earthbender**

* * *

><p><strong>09. Death<strong>

The boat was small and sleek, riding low on the slick surface of the water and painted with bright swirling patterns of white and blue. There were no oars, no engines, and no sails, but none were needed.

Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe was there on the docks to greet the passengers and crew, who bowed respectfully as they disembarked. But when the last of the passengers stepped out onto the hardpacked snow, Yue bowed back. Or rather, she bowed back as well as she could, considering her swollen belly.

"High Shaman Hama. Welcome to our city."

The old Southern woman smiled as she rose. "Princess Yue. It's such an honor to finally meet you."

Yue didn't ask how the High Shaman knew who she was. The princess' identity was as plain as snow. "Likewise. I've heard so much about you! I hope your journey wasn't too difficult?"

"Oh, you have no idea," said the southerner, and she laughed.

"Please," said Yue, "Come in. We have warm soup to share. My father will be along in a little while."

"Thank you, Princess," said Hama.

The two of them turned to the gondola that would take them back to the palace. "I had heard Shaman Katara was coming," said Yue, glancing at the others who had accompanied Hama. "Is she here?"

Hama shook her gray head. "No, she isn't. And speaking of which, I will need to speak with Sokka. Where is he?"

"I think he's in his workshop. But I'm sure he'd be happy to hear news from home." She paused. "Well, so long as it's good news."

The autumn days were steadily shrinking, and the sun had already set by the time Hama and Yue's gondola arrived at the palace. There, they sat for a while, and talked of family, of life in the South and the places Hama had been on the journey north.

"Is it true," said Yue after a while, emboldened by the southern shaman's friendly manner. "That women fight, in the South?"

"Of course," replied Hama, and took a sip of soup. "We have many of women warriors, and my own training includes combat."

"Amazing!" said Yue. "And… the men don't object?"

"Maybe only when their wives prove better waterbenders than them!" Both Water Tribe women shared a chuckle at that.

"I can't imagine…" Yue trailed off, and glanced briefly down at herself, placing a hand on her stomach. Hama followed her gaze.

"Kicking?" Hama asked, and Yue nodded, smiling thinly.

"She flips like a little fish."

There was a pause, and then; "I wanted to wait for Chief Arnook to arrive," said Hama. "To discuss our agreement."

"I understand," replied Yue, the moon reflecting big in her eyes and shining soft light on her white hair.

"But in our last letters, we were discussing perhaps the next winter solstice, when we are closest to the spirit world."

"Of course," said Yue, without meeting the old Shaman's eyes. "That sounds reasonable."

Hama looked at Yue a moment, then leaned forward. "Princess Yue, if I may…" Hama touched Yue's hand with long, callused, bony fingers.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you have been going through. It must be difficult. But I assure you, this is for the good of the Tribe. For the good of everyone. You are a heroine, Princess Yue. And in the coming weeks, I will be here for you. Please, feel free to confide in me as you would a dear friend."

Yue looked into the storm-grey eyes of the High Shaman, then glanced away. The old woman seemed sincere.

"Thank you, High Shaman Hama. I will keep that in mind."

Then, Chief Arnook walked in, and Hama bowed deeply before leaving to speak with him about the preparations that needed to be made. The princess was left with the remnants of the cooling soup.

Yue looked out the window, and brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen across her face. Outside, the moon shone down on the snow, a bright orb, pale and cold as bones.


	6. 77 Memories

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Viacom.

**A/N: **First part is a flashback, second takes place early Book 2.

**The Last Earthbender**

* * *

><p><strong>77. Memories<strong>

She didn't speak with words. But that was okay, because Toph didn't need them to understand.

The young girl grew to learn every inch of her mentor. Her claws, hard and smooth as marble, each one larger than Toph's entire body. The crusted, callused skin of her feet. Her legs, like pillars. Her fur, thick and soft. The high dome of her back. Her tail, long and muscular and scaly. Her face, gently sloping to a velvet nose, her two pointed, furry ears, her long, stiff, bristly whiskers, her curved, distinguished lips. Her eyes, which closed when Toph's hands drew near, and the folds of her eyelids.

Her breath was hot and moist and heavy with the scent of rotting wood; the sound of her moving was like the hills dancing. She smelled of musk and earth.

She crawled through shifting tunnels, dark and sightless and unknown. She delved deep, and eventually led Toph to a nest of soft fur, in which was curled an infant cub, a blubbery mound of fur the size of an ostrich-horse. Toph crawled in next to it, and began to learn.

It wasn't learning from the earth itself, not exactly. But it was as close as Toph could get without burying her head in the soil. This language would be indecipherable for a student whose mind was cluttered with human teachings. But Toph learned it like a second tongue.

The paw moves, the stone shakes. _The smooth stone is strong and good for tunnels._

The tail sweeps, the gravel trembles. _No, not this stone. This stone will crumble and slide beneath us._

There are no names (shale and granite, conglomerate and quartz). There are feelings. There are echoes of mass and structure, becoming clearer until Toph can read the rock with a single stroke of her fingers. _This_ one is full of air holes and _this_ one is dense and solid. _This_ one will break into sheets and _this_ one into columns. Wait, listen. This voice is as old as dust.

After she had learned to read the earth, Toph began to speak back to it. The words were simple. _Move here._ The scrape of a foot. _Lift up._ The raising arms, the clenching fists. _Shatter_. The gesture of the fingers, the elbow.

She thought, after some time, that she was speaking not just with the badgermoles and the pebbles, but with something even grander. She could have sworn, sometimes, when she was in the deepest tunnels, that she felt heartbeats all around her. She felt _noticed_, like the tunnels were alive, or like they were the pulsing veins of some immense beast. Yet she was never afraid. This was the beast she came from, and the beast to which she would one day return. There was no need to fear.

She could have lived her life down there, under the earth's skin. She could have developed a taste for tree roots, and learned to roar and dig. Maybe one day she could grow fur. But Toph Bei Fong knew in her heart of hearts that she was no badgermole.

So one day she licked the badgermole mother on the nose, and said goodbye both with the rocks and in her human voice.

She did not stumble, walking out of that cave. A jackalope scurried, and its swift little feet told the earth where it had been. A branch dropped, and exclaimed its dropping to the earth. The grass bent in the wind, and informed the earth of its movement. And the earth, like the kindly gossip it was, told Toph of all these happenings.

Toph smiled. Things would be different.

* * *

><p>The island was tiny. Just a few little round-tops, covered with seabirds, emerging from the waves. Azula doubted it was worth the stop, but reluctantly acquiesced to the Avatar's wishes.<p>

"A _short_ stop only," she said. "We need to keep moving."

As soon as they'd made landfall, Toph ran down the gangplank, past Zuko and even fleet-footed Aang, and up the slope of the hill. She found the cave easily, drawn there like iron to a lodestone, and plunged inside.

The cave was damp and cool. Was it damper, cooler than she remembered? That was hard to say.

Once deep enough in the cave, Toph took a wide stance, and let out a _pulse,_ a greeting. A low note through the rock, the opening phrase of the subsonic music that was badgermole communication. She listened.

Nothing.

She sent another pulse, and listened. Nothing.

Toph got down on her hands and knees, and pressed her cheek to the floor of the tunnel. Nothing. No movement or vibration. The earth was still. The earth was dead.

Toph paused, but only for a moment. She ran deeper. Even if they were gone, the _presence_ she'd felt in the deepest realms that the badgermoles dared dig, surely that was still there? Surely-

Her feet splashed into water, and Toph stopped. The cave was flooded. She could go no further.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to bring the whole cavern down. She could feel the power, trembling at the edge of her spirit, threatening to overtake her. The energy, the rush. She was alone. She could give into it. She could-

"Toph! _Toph!"_ Footsteps, and then a hand on her shoulder shook her back and forth. "Toph! Stop!"

Zuko.

"Toph, I know this place was special for you. But you can't make things better by destroying it! We have to, uh. We need to look forward! To the future!"

The future. She couldn't change the past. They were gone.

The feeling left, and Toph felt her knees fold. Zuko caught her.

"It's not fair," she said, her voice quieter and more plaintive than she usually allowed. "They were my friends. My _teachers._"

"I know," said Zuko. "Like the dragons."

Toph nodded. "Yeah." She sniffed, and drew her dusty sleeve across her eyes. "Let's get out of here."

She was on solid ground, but still held onto his arm as they made their way out, more tightly than she had to.


	7. 67 Boundaries

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Viacom.

**A/N: **Takes place early in Book 3.

**The Last Earthbender**

* * *

><p><strong>67. Boundaries<strong>

"You're going to have to eat more than seaweed and rice some time, you know."

The airbender shook his head, and adjusted his parka. "That's all they _have_."

"No, it isn't," said Zuko, but Aang didn't reply. "You already agreed to wear the fur. It's not that big a deal, Aang! You can go right back to eating fruits and vegetables when we get back somewhere warm, okay?" Zuko's voice was hushed, but it echoed in the small room they'd rented. The room was little more than a stone hut, and looked like it had been built right into the side of a hill. Maybe, long ago, earthbenders had made it.

"It _is_ a big deal! I'm not eating a dead body!"

"Aang, it's a _fish_. Look, we can't let you starve…"

"Oh, let him," Azula snorted. "If the airbender wants to die of starvation, that's his choice." She rubbed her hands together and exhaled a bit of steam.

"No, it's _not_. He needs to be healthy, or he won't be able to teach me anything!" Toph growled from where she sat next to Shishi, and the flying pig grunted.

"See, Aang? This is about more than just you! You _need_ to eat!"

"I _am_ eating! I'm just not eating dead animals, okay?" The young Air Nomad was starting to get annoyed.

Toph got up. It was hard to read her expression under her blindfold, but she looked like she might be angry. Shishi got up too, and led Toph forward to Aang, stopping before Toph walked into him. The Avatar poked Aang in the chest, hard.

"Listen, Twinkletoes. We didn't agree to take you with us all over the world so that you could pansy-foot around! _Everyone eats dead animals!_ EVERYONE." Aang opened his mouth to object, but Toph charged ahead. "Right now, you're not carrying your own weight. You're tired. Heck, I'm _blind_, and I can see that! You're not getting enough to eat, and pretty soon you're gonna start slowing us down. _We can't let you do that._ So _eat_."

Aang cringed. "Look, let's… let's calm down. I'm sure they'll have some better food at the next town."

"Not for cheap. And we don't have much Water Tribe money," Azula noted. "Vegetables are expensive this far north. _And_ it's winter." The princess smiled thinly. "Would you like to fast until springtime?"

"I'm not fasting! Look, I can… if we could just find some eggs, or some milk…"

"The tribes don't drink milk; that would be far too civilized for them. And eggs are expensive." Azula shook her head. "We need to save as much money as we can for boat passage south."

Aang frowned, and thought. "If we go to the Northern Air Temple, we could borrow a bison and just fly there. That would be _so much easier._"

"Will they give us one?" Azula looked incredulous. "From what I understand, we're not exactly welcome to 'bring the war' to your people."

Aang hung his head.

"Come on, Twinkletoes!" said Toph. "I know you're hungry! Doesn't that fish smell good?"

Zuko gave Aang a skewer with several pieces of fish on it. "Here. Eat it."

Aang stared at the fish, his eyes wide. He leaned forward… then drew back, shaking his head. "I can't. I can't do it. I can't eat it. It's like eating a person."

"Twinkletoes, come _on!_ It's a fish! That's not even really meat! Are we gonna have to _force-feed_ you?"

Azula smirked. "I'll hold him down."

Aang grimaced. He handed the fish to Zuko, then stood up and backed away. "I'll just… have some of the dried seaweed and rice."

Azula watched as the airbender began preparing his meal, and exchanged a glance with Zuko. Something needed to be done.

* * *

><p>"We found vegetables." Azula walked into the hut after Zuko, shivering despite her parka and holding a sack from the market.<p>

"Really?" Aang perked up and stepped forward to take a peek in the sack.

Azula pulled it away. "I'm cooking tonight. I'll be expecting no complaints."

"Nuh-uh," said Toph. "I don't complain. I _never_ complain. 'Specially when the food is burnt to cinders. Nope."

Azula's frown deepened, and she sat by the firepit. "Why don't you and Aang practice your airbending? Do something useful."

Aang sighed. "I'm too tired to airbend right now."

Toph snorted, and got up, Shishi by her side. "Come on, you weeniebender. I want to be up to snuff for when we figure out this eyes thing."

"… Fine." Aang trudged out into the cold, and Toph followed her flying sow out.

About an hour later, the two of them (and Shishi) returned, both looking nothing if not more frustrated.

"Maybe you should try, you know, looking?" said Aang, and scratched his head. "I mean, the rest of us get by with seeing; you can too. That way you won't bump into things so much."

"I _told_ you," snapped Toph. "It makes no sense! I know the rest of you do it, but it's all just a lot of chaos to me."

"Well if you just _tried-_"

"I _can't_. I can't bend when I see! I can't do _anything!_"

"Food," interrupted Azula, and shoved bowls filled with rice, with some sort of sliced, burnt substance on the top, into Aang and Toph's faces.

"What is it?" asked Aang, and looked around. Zuko was already eating, and looking decidedly away from Aang.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Bean curd."

"It's _black._"

"It's well-done. Now eat."

Aang and Toph took a few bites, and then Aang said, "This bean curd tastes funny."

"Probably because Princess Perfect turned it into charcoal," snorted Toph.

"It tastes 'funny' because it's _Water Tribe_ bean curd," corrected Azula, ignoring Toph for the moment. "They do everything differently here."

Aang arched his eyebrows, but kept eating.

That night, as Aang lay in bed, he groaned.

"_Ooooooh_," he said. "_Ooooooooh_ my stomach."

"You okay, Twinkletoes?" asked Toph.

"I don't feel so good…"

"Do you need a healer?" she wondered. " 'Cause I think it's pretty late, isn't it?"

"I… I think I…" The airbender sat bolt upright. "I think I gotta go," he said quickly, and stumbled outside, where it was snowing gently.

There was a pause, and Toph spoke. "Zuko? Azula? You guys awake? Twinkletoes is sick."

"I _noticed_," muttered Azula sourly. "He was keeping me up with his _moaning_."

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"He'll be fine until morning," yawned the Fire Nation Princess. "I don't think it's that serious."

Aang walked back into the hut, a hand on his stomach and looking pale. "Guys, I think the food was rotten…"

"Well, _I_ feel fine," interrupted Toph. "Princess Perfect's cooking wasn't _that_ terrible."

"I'm trying to _sleep!_" protested Azula.

"It wasn't rotten," said Zuko softly, and his sister looked up a moment from her sleeping bag.

"Zuko-" she started, voice tinged with warning.

"I'm not going to lie to him, Azula!" said Zuko, and he turned to the young airbender. "We had arctic hen for dinner."

Aang's mouth dropped open, and his eyes bulged. "_What?_"

"You haven't been eating enough, and Azula thought-"

"Oh, don't pin the blame on _me_, Zuko!" snapped Azula, sitting upright. "You were entirely complicit."

"You tricked me." Aang shook his head. "You lied to me! I thought you were my friends!"

"Ouch," said Toph, and picked her nose.

"Aang, we were worried about you-" started Zuko, but Aang interrupted.

"You're completely disrespecting me, and my culture!"

"It's your health, Aang," said Azula. "And our needs trump whatever cultural hang-ups you have about eating birds."

Now Aang looked livid. Zuko was fairly sure that he'd never seen him that mad. "I'm not _like_ you, Azula! I'm an _Air Nomad._ We hold ourselves to a higher standard!"

"A higher standard? Seriously, are you even listening to yourself?" Azula scoffed.

"We don't give up our culture just on a… a whim!" ranted Aang. "We can't! If we did, we'd be completely destroyed!"

Toph frowned. "What-"

"I've seen what happens to the earth people in Annex and Protectorate! I know that they're all just a breath away from becoming Fire Nation, or- or Water Tribe! You're trying to do the same to me!"

"Don't be an idiot," snorted Azula, and Toph stood up.

"Stop it, Twinkletoes," she said.

"You want the Air Nomads to become Fire Nation like you!"

Toph stepped forward, and Shishi got to her feet with a grunt. But Toph ignored the pig, and instead ripped off her blindfold, so that Aang could see the fury in her expression.

"You're really self-centered, you know that?" shouted Toph. "You think this is all about Air Nomads? Well it's NOT. It's about ME. _I_ need to master airbending before the world freezes solid, and since your people have such _high standards_ that they won't teach me, _you_ and your _stupid vegetables_ are all that we've got! And you wanna talk about culture? Here's a clue, Twinkletoes. _I haven't got a culture_. You are _so_ far from being absorbed by the Fire Nation it's not even _funny._ We all need to make sacrifices, so quit complaining and _carry your own weight._"

Toph was swaying slightly, disoriented without her blindfold even in the dim light. But there was no mistaking how furious she was.

Aang glared at Toph. "Fine! If you feel that way about airbenders..." He turned, and walked to where he'd set his glider in the corner. "I guess you don't want to be one!"

Toph's fists shook, but she didn't stop him. "Who needs air!" she shouted, her voice shrill. "It's a wimpy element anyway!"

Aang opened the door, walked out into the night, and closed it behind him.

Zuko let out his breath, and stared at Toph.

"Well," said Azula. "I see that went well. Goodnight." And she lay down to sleep.


	8. 100 Endings

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Viacom.

**A/N: **Takes place at the end of Book 3.

**The Last Earthbender**

* * *

><p><strong>100: Endings<strong>

The two benders standing on the bluff, not even old enough to be called teenagers, were tiny specks compared to the vast lowland valley that stretched beneath them. Just a young girl and an Air Nomad, enjoying the first nice day of spring.

"You should really try skipping the macahoni berries sometime," said Aang. He took a deep breath. "This view is great."

Toph smiled, and played with a pebble in her hand. "Eh, I believe you, Twinkle-Toes. Why don't you describe it to me?"

"Well," said Aang. "The sunshine is so bright! We didn't used to have many days like this, you know. But it's so clear today, and it's so _blue!_ Lighter than the ocean. More like water tribe eyes! And everything is just warm and light…"

"What about the people?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah! There's lots of people! They're all busy, setting up houses and clearing the ground for farms. I see earth folk, and there's some Fire Nation helping out, and there's waterbenders helping to draw the water from the mud. There's even a few Air Nomads down there!"

Toph laughed. "Really? Better not tell the elders!"

Aang grinned. "But you wanna know the best part?"

"What?"

"The _green._ The whole valley floor, all the ground that was under water… it's _covered_ in little green plants! It's so amazing, Toph! Do you think that the seeds were in the ground all this time, waiting for the sunlight?"

Toph brushed her hand over the blades of grass by where she sat. "I dunno. The earth is patient. It can wait a hundred years to grow again."

Aang nodded, and came to sit by Toph. "So, what do you… 'see?'

Toph tilted her head, as if listening. "I smell the new soil, and the dew. And I can see the roots of the plants, moving and pushing through the earth. I feel the sun, shining. And I see the bodies of the people walking over the ground. Their hearts, and their breaths. And I see the melting snow soaking into the ground, and flowing downhill to collect in the low spots."

"Is it pretty?" asked Aang.

Toph frowned. "Huh. I don't usually think of things I see as pretty, I guess. I mean, I like some things… like crystals. They look really nice. And, well, I guess campfires are nice too. And wind rustling in the trees. And waves. Those things are pretty. This is more… not _pretty._ I wouldn't say that. _Pretty_ is such a little word! It's all dainty and tiny and neat and compact. This is something a lot more than that."

Aang tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"It's… I dunno, it's things that are _right._ Whole. Like when you touch a good strong rock, and you just _know_ it's a good rock. It's a rock that you can depend on. It's not gonna crumble when you squeeze it. You could make a house out of rocks like that. And people are the same! Like when a person is healthy, their heat and their blood feels _right_ and strong… like a river, or a good candle. So… I guess I'd say that it's not pretty. But it's _right._"

"I think it's beautiful," said Aang, and Toph could hear the smile in his voice.

"… Yeah. It is."


	9. 36 Dreamer

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Viacom.

**A/N: **Takes place pre - Book 1.

Thanks go to Quorothorn for Beta-ing!

Happy Holidays all! This chapter is pushes closer to an 'M' rating. I don't think it crosses the line, but if you think I should bump up the story rating for it, let me know!

**The Last Earthbender**

* * *

><p><strong>36. Dreamer<strong>

The best thing about Sokka, Yue admitted to herself, were his hands.

They were warrior's hands, craftsman's hands. Callused, dexterous, with nails blunt from working. They were hands squeezed the essence from blasting jelly, hands that levered wrenches, hands that forged blades, hands that plunged into the belly of a pengu-whale to extract its enormous heart.

"Happy Summer Solstice," said Sokka as he walked in the door, bloodied from the evening hunt and bearing a hefty chunk of that very heart as a gift for his girlfriend.

"Oh good," said Yue, eyes glinting mischievously. "We can eat tomorrow."

It was symbolic, of course. Sokka didn't have to provide food for their survival, as they were both practically rolling in status and wealth. But Solstice tradition dictated that a feast be provided by all the men in the city, and it didn't hurt to bow to Solstice tradition.

Sokka laughed, and dropped the chunk of meat on the floor. "Lemme get cleaned up."

Yue put the meat in the ice chest to store for tomorrow, then listened to Sokka in the other room as he pumped water and heated it on the fireplace. There was a faint splash, then a sigh as Sokka lowered himself into the bath.

Yue paused a moment, then took off her robe and followed him in.

Sokka's eyebrows nearly shot off his face. "Whoa! Yue!"

"Happy Solstice," the princess said shyly.

"You can say that again!" Sokka's grin nearly split his face in two.

The two of them laughed as Yue stepped into the tub, and into her boyfriend's arms.

The best thing about Sokka, Yue admitted to herself, were his hands. And oh, especially when they did _that_.

* * *

><p>As the water cooled, the two of them got out of the tub and moved to the bed, which was when Yue, realizing how fast this was progressing, put a halting hand on Sokka's chest.<p>

"Sokka… careful… it could…"

"It could buy us more time. For us, for you, for your life." Sokka's face was in shadow.

"I…" Yue's breath caught. They'd discussed this before. Sokka's idea. Sokka, willing to do _anything_ to save Yue, to have a future with her. They were of age, they might even pull it off.

Yue wouldn't wish her life on anybody. And yet… and yet…

Sokka drew close then, and touched her chin with one of his wonderful hands. "Yue, please."

_I'm so selfish,_ Yue thought, and kissed him.

* * *

><p>"Sokka," she whispered, and it hurt, a little. It was awkward, and it was rushed, and at one point Yue's leg fell asleep.<p>

But his hands, those hands, they caressed her back and front, and the way he said her name made her shiver. By the time he finally separated from her, she was starting to feel that she could get used to this.

"I love you, Yue," he'd said, and then: "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." He kissed her, and he put on his parka, and he left. He didn't let any snow in when he opened the door, but to Yue it felt like he had.

_Is this how it's supposed to be?_ She wondered, feeling his absence from her side.

Then the door opened, and Sokka came back, his silhouette dark against the light of the moon. He closed the door, and Yue heard him breathing hard, how his breaths hitched, almost panting. She heard his clothes slide to the floor, heard his footsteps, heard him climb into the bed.

"Sokka…?" she started, and then he was kissing her, but oh spirits, how he was _kissing_ her! It was ferocious, desperate, hungry. It was the kiss of someone who thought they'd never kiss again.

And this time was different. This time, he nibbled her collarbone and scratched her back, and she interlaced her fingers in his hair. This time, they moved like waves, like currents of electricity were setting their nerves aboil. This time, he swam through her veins, and every pulse of her heart was his. This time, it was like a tsunami swelling, like diving so deep you can't breathe.

And this time, at the end, when she felt his muscles tighten and his back arch, when her toes curled and every perception rippled, he whispered _"Tui."_

And then, as Yue recovered her breath, trembling, she realized that her eyes were closed.

She opened them, and it was still dark, still night. Sokka was laying next to her, breathing evenly. She didn't remember him falling asleep.

The Princess turned and looked at her lover's peaceful, sleeping face, drinking him in. She kissed him gently, and he opened one eye.

"Hey beaut'ful," he said groggily. "Missed you. While y' were asleep."

"Hm?" Yue didn't feel at all sleepy.

"Came back from the bathroom. You were asleep."

Yue said nothing.

Sokka yawned, and moved forward to embrace her. "Sweet dreams, love."

Laying in Sokka's arms, Yue looked at her hands, then felt her collarbone. Yes, there were the marks where Sokka's teeth had grazed her skin. She felt her back. Yes, there were the marks where Sokka had run his nails.

But Sokka's nails were blunt. They wouldn't have scratched her, not that deeply.

Yue didn't sleep.


End file.
